Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe devices that perform electrophoresis on biomolecules such as DNA and proteins in gel, and transfer from a gel edge face to a direct transfer membrane (hereinafter such a device may also be referred to as “direct-blot electrophoresis-transfer device”).
The devices described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are horizontal devices that include: a gel arranged in a horizontal direction, a gel frame accommodating this gel, a cathode buffer tank and anode buffer tank that respectively connect with both ends of this gel, a transfer membrane that faces one end of this gel, a rectangular transfer membrane frame that fixes this transfer membrane, and a vertical conveying mechanism that conveys the transfer membrane frame in the vertical direction. This horizontal device transfers DNA, etc. separated on the gel to the transfer membrane, by raising the transfer membrane using the vertical conveying mechanism, while performing electrophoresis on the gel.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,559 (registration date: 1993 Aug. 10)
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,429 (registration date: 1999 Jun. 29)